One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush!
One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush! is a fighting game based on One Piece manga and anime, released on the Sony Playstation 2 and Nintendo Gamecube. The direct sequel to Grand Battle! 3, Grand Battle! Rush is the fourth and (to date) final game in the Grand Battle '''series. It loosely adapts events of the series up to the early portions of the Water 7 Arc, with particular emphasis on the Long Ring Long Land Arc.While no characters, items, or stages were specifically drawn from the Water 7 Arc, several techniques - such as Luffy's '''Gomu Gomu no Cannon - and cutscenes were. The game was developed by Ganbarion and published by Bandai and Atari. It was released on March 17, 2005 in Japan, on September 6, 2005 in the United States and on September 29, 2005 in the European Union. This was the first One Piece console game to be released in North America, under the name of One Piece: Grand Battle. However, since the English anime had not even completed the Alabasta Saga at the time of release, many features were changed or removed during localization. Nevertheless, reception was favorable enough that an American-produced sequel, One Piece: Grand Adventure, was released the following year. Gameplay Combat involves arcade-style fighting with complete freedom of movement in a three-dimensional environment. Player characters can walk, run, dash, jump, double-jump, block, and pick up (as well as long-throw, high-throw, and catch) items around the battlefield. Fighting consists of standard button combinations. Every player character can access 19 standard techniques, in addition to a multi-tier that provides for three classes of techniques: * : Summons a pre-selected support character, who will attack for a set time (usually 15 seconds) before disappearing. Costs one food charge. * : An attack preceded by a close-up on the character's sprite, typically stronger than most (if not all) standard attacks. Costs one food charge. * : An attack that triggers a full cinematic, which may be one, two, or three phases long; if used as a finishing blow, a unique victory cinematic will play. Costs two food charges if successfully landed, nothing otherwise. ** The first phase occurs in all cases, inflicting damage equal to one-eighth a full health bar. ** The second phase occurs if the opponent has at least 50% more health, inflicting damage equal to one-fifth a full health bar.If the opponent has between 75% and 100% more health, a character-specific "misfire" cinematic will play. ** The third phase - generally drawn from the character's strongest attack(s) in canon, and featuring character-specific music - occurs if the opponent has at least 100% more health, inflicting damage that ranges from half to nine-tenths a full health bar. If a character with a completely full gauge receives what would otherwise be a finishing blow, will activate, raising attack power and speed while disabling the block mechanic.One Piece Heat will not activate if the finishing blow is a Secret Rush. Under One Piece Heat, the gauge steadily drains, and cannot be refilled. One Piece Heat will end with the gauge running out or with the next hit received, completely disabling the gauge for the rest of the battle. Besides ordinary damage, the following status effects can be inflicted by various attacks, items, and conditions in the game: * Burn: Inflicts steady damage, usually over a five-second period. Can be transferred to the opponent through grapple-based attacks. * Poisoned: Inflicts damage whenever attacks are made. * Greased: Reduces control over stops and turns. Also multiplies burn damage. * Disoriented: Reverses directional controls. * Stunned: Disables movement for three seconds. Immediately ended by any hit detection. * Frozen: Disables movement while inflicting steady damage. Immediately ended by any hit detection. * Falling: Inflicts damage from some "ring out" area of the stage and re-spawns in a nearby location. Immediately ends all other status effects. Overall, gameplay and graphics remain largely identical to those of Grand Battle! 3, with the most significant changes being the addition of new characters, techniques, and stages (and the return of several last used in Grand Battle! 2). Characters There are a total of 19 player characters, and 36 support characters. Each player character is assigned at least one support character, at most three; before starting any battle or mini-game, each player character must select a support character from their assigned pool. Once summoned, a support character will follow one of three basic patterns: running after the opponent with ground attacks, jumping after the opponent with air attacks, or remaining stationary with projectile attacks. While support characters are not player-controllable, they also cannot be staggered or damaged (except by falls, which instantly eliminate them). Below is a list of the player characters, and their assigned support characters. Please note that all characters are referred to by the spelling in the game, not the manga or anime. All player characters can access an "A" and a "B" costume, usually consisting of their canon outfits and a recolor. Each of the Straw Hat Pirates can access up to four costumes with more elaborate themes: * A: Long Ring Long Land Arc outfits, such as Luffy's "Afro Luffy" gear and Nami's "GOLD" tank top. * B: Debut outfits, such as Usopp's brown overalls and Sanji's black suit.Zoro, who wore his debut outfit on Long Ring Long Land, is given his Skypiea Arc outfit. Robin, who wore her debut outfit as an enemy rather than a (potential) Straw Hat, is given her Jaya Arc outfit. * C: Sports-themed outfits, based off a Shonen Jump cover (later collected in Color Walk 2) drawn to celebrate the 2000 Olympics.Nami, who wore a battle-impractical swimsuit on this cover, is given a cheerleader uniform based off the Dream Soccer King featurette. Robin, who was not included at all, is given her Skypiea Arc outfit. * D: Yakuza-themed outfits, based off the cover to Volume 11.Robin, who was introduced after Volume 11, is given her Whisky Peak Arc outfit. Chopper, who was introduced even later, is given a Doskoi Panda shirt. Costume choice generally does not affect gameplay. Uniquely, Luffy's "A" costume provides an alternate Secret Rush cinematic. Items Combatants may be helped or hindered by a variety of items around the battlefield. Items fall under three general categories. * Food: Fills portions of the Food Charge Gauge. Activated on contact. * Power-Up: Raises various combat abilities (usually while reducing others) for 15 seconds. Activated on contact. * Attack: Inflicts damage and/or various status effects. Activated by impact of attacks or throws. Below is a table of items and their respective effects. Items are generally found by breaking the containers - barrels, crates, and treasure chests - positioned around each stage. Once broken, a container will always release several pieces of fruit and one other item, which will usually fade if left untouched for 15 seconds. Barrels and crates can only release Attack items, while treasure chests can only release Power-Ups or drumsticks. Containers can also be thrown for minor damage. Dashing against a container will send it a shorter distance, but allow it to stun on impact. Battle Stages There are a total of nine stages, each with unique music, features, hazards, and background spectators.Some background spectators double as support or even player characters; if used in battle, they will disappear from their background positions. |- | Baratie: Consists mostly of driftwood and a fallen mast, bridging one of the restaurant's battle decks with the remains of Don Krieg's flagship; the remaining sides are bounded by ocean. Spectators include various Krieg Pirates and Baratie staff (including Zeff).Pandaman will occasionally appear in the restaurant's windows. |- | Arlong Park: Consists of several narrow walkways around a large harbor dominated by Momoo; two gazebos and several smaller pools flanked by various Arlong Pirates (and Capt. Nezumi) surround the walkways. Spectators include various Conomi Islanders, such as Nojiko, Genzo, Chabo, and Dr. Nako.Pandaman will occasionally appear behind the harbor gates. |- | Loguetown: Consists of a small, stormy area before Gold Roger's scaffold, dominated by Alvida and enclosed on all sides by Marine barricades. Spectators include various Buggy Pirates, Marines, and townspeople.Pandaman will occasionally appear behind a stall holding the Blue-Finned Elephant Tuna. |- | Drum Castle: Consists of a snow-covered roof occupied by Wapol, bounded on all sides by sheer drops; Chess and Kuromarimo dominate the battlements. Spectators include Lapahn, Snow Birds, Tony Tony Chopper, Dr. Kureha, and Dalton.If Chopper is one of the combatants, either Negikuma Maria or the Hiking Bear will take his (and Dr. Kureha's) place in the background.Pandaman will occasionally appear in one of the smaller windows behind the gate. |- | Alabasta: Consists of the half-withered gardens atop the royal palace, bounded on three sides by sheer drops; Nefertari Cobra stands on the remaining side, while Pell will periodically fly overhead. Spectators include Igaram, Chaka, the Tsumegeri Guard, Koza, Mr. 7, and Miss Father's Day.Pandaman will occasionally appear behind the shrine. |- | Mary Geoise: Consists of a two-level courtyard covered in miniature waterfalls, enclosed on two sides by stone pillars, on one side by soldiers, and on the remaining side by Mihawk, Kuma, and Doflamingo. Spectators include the Five Elders, Sengoku, Tsuru, and Laffitte.Pandaman will occasionally appear in one of the hedges between the pillars. |- | Maxim: Consists of the ark's foredeck, various mechanisms, and a line of railing, bounded on one side by a sheer drop. Spectators include various Divine Soldiers and Southbirds.Pandaman will occasionally appear behind the hourglass generator. |- | Sexy Foxy: Consists of two raised platforms centered on a cannon, encircled by railing and bounded on all sides by a sheer drop; wanted posters of the combatants hang to one side.These posters depict canon bounties of the time whenever possible - i.e. Luffy's is labeled with 100,000,000. They are labeled "MARINE" instead of "WANTED" for Smoker and Aokiji. Spectators include nearly all of the Foxy Pirates, including Itomimizu, who will fly overhead on Chuchun shouting commentary.Pandaman will occasionally appear hanging from Chuchun's legs. |} Note that damage from stage hazards generally cannot be blocked. Game Modes Five modes may be accessed from the Top Menu. Grand Battle mode allows players to participate in classic arcade-style battles against each other or against the CPU. CPU opponents may be set at four different difficulties. Time limits may be set at 60 seconds, at 99 seconds, or completely disabled. Victory conditions may be set at one, two, or three victories out of one, two, or three rounds. Stages may be preset or randomly selected. Event Battle mode puts the player character through five 60-second battles against five CPU opponents. As with Grand Battle mode, these opponents - as a whole - may be set at four different difficulties. Each battle begins and ends with a cutscene, generally scripted after canon events if possible.Unlike those of Grand Battle! 3, these cutscenes are depicted with two-dimensional illustrations instead of sprites, so players are - generally - restricted to a character's default costume. The stage for each battle also generally follows canon; for instance, while Luffy may be fought on any stage except Mary Geoise, Krieg will always be fought on the Baratie.Kuro is always fought on the Drum Castle stage, since the game lacks a Syrup Village stage.All Government-affiliated characters - Mihawk, Smoker, Crocodile, and Aokiji - may be fought on the Mary Geoise stage, even though only Mihawk has visited Mary Geoise in canon. Once all five battles are cleared, a character-specific cinematic is played, followed by the game's development credits. If any battle is lost, the player will be presented with a continue option. Five continues - in total - are allowed before Event Battle automatically ends. Davy Back Fight mode adapts the canon concept into a series of mini-games hosted by Foxy and his crew. The player selects three characters to compete in a three-coin game, with challenges semi-randomly drawn from the following: * : The player character must prevent the Cutie Wagon from overtaking the Taru Tiger, by knocking out Foxy Pirates before they can shoot the latter. The pirates drop fruit (bombs if they were just about to fire) when knocked out. * : The player character must compete with a CPU-selected opponent in a 60-second match, scoring points by tossing Gaimon (the "ball") into the assigned goals. Extra points can be scored by knocking the opponent into their assigned goal. * : The player character must battle a CPU-selected opponent in a 60-second match with one mechanic modified (i.e. extra-high jumps, extra-powerful attack items, etc.). * : The player character must destroy 300 item containers within 60 seconds. None of the containers will release items, but one food charge is provided at the start.A downsized version of this game is used as a "halftime" event after the third battle in Event Mode. * : The player character must destroy a large pile of snow atop Drum Castle within 60 seconds. * : The player character must battle Don Krieg on the Baratie stage, and defeat him within 60 seconds. Krieg has an invisible (but otherwise standard) health bar, as well as an invisible and permanent Shield item; he will also not attempt to block any attack. * : The player character must battle Foxy on the Sexy Foxy stage, and defeat him twice. No time limit is set; however, upon his first defeat, Foxy will revive with not only a full health bar, but a permanent state of One Piece Heat and infinite food charges. (Note that health automatically regenerates in all challenges except Custom Battle, Wootz Smash, and Combat. Secret Rush techniques are disabled in all challenges except Custom Battle and Combat.) The winning side in each challenge takes a support character from the losing side; this support character may be used in one subsequent challenge.Ability-dependent support characters - Robin's Hana Hana powers, Mihawk's Greatest Impact, Enel's 60,000,000-Volt Julungul, and Aokiji's Ice Bike - cannot be taken. The overall Davy Back Fight follows best-two-out-of-three conditions; a given number of victories will make each of the mini-games - except Combat - immediately accessible from the main Davy Back Fight menu. Grand Tours mode allows up to 16 different characters to participate in a bracketed tournament. Training mode allows the player to test a character's controls and capabilities on the hazard-free Mary Geoise stage. Here, food charges and health regenerate automatically, and all damage output is visibly recorded. In addition to standard difficulty settings, the player may program the opponent character to do nothing, run away, give chase (without attacking), or focus exclusively on one type of attack. A running timer is also available, so the player can measure long it takes to break all eight pillars. Bonus Features A number of bonus features can be unlocked by meeting various victory conditions, typically in Event Mode. Treasure features: * : Allows the player to access character sprites, voice clips, and profiles at leisure. * : Allows the player to view Event Mode cinematics at leisure. * : Allows the player to view Event Mode illustrations at leisure. Cards reproduces all 1,173 cards from the first 19 sets of the [[One Piece CCG|official One Piece collectible card game]]. Three cards will be unlocked with victory in any battle or mini-game. Translation and Alterations As with the anime at the time, Grand Battle! Rush! was localized and dubbed into English - as simply One Piece: Grand Battle! - by 4Kids Entertainment. While the gameplay mechanics were retained, many other aspects were changed or outright removed. * 4Kids naming conventions (i.e. Zolo instead of Zoro, Chaser instead of Smoker) and censorship (i.e. the cross-like guards on Mihawk's swords being shortened) are generally followed where applicable. ** However, exceptions and inconsistencies exist. For instance, while the cigars in his mouth are removed, Smoker/Chaser retains his cigar bandoleers and kanji. * Since the 4Kids anime had only begun the Drum Island Arc at the time, steps were taken against referencing events from Alabasta and beyond: ** The opening cinematic - which references canon events up to Aokiji's introduction - is replaced with the the 4Kids anime's rap opening.Some footage from the original cinematic is included in an "idle mode" trailer for the Press Start screen. ** All of the Straw Hat Pirates' post-Alabasta outfits are removed, leaving their debut outfits the defaults (recolors of these are used to make up the difference). ** Since Chopper and Robin had not joined the Straw Hats (indeed, the latter was known as nothing other than Ms. Sunday) at the time, their profiles and cutscenes are rewritten to remove all signs of familiarity with the Straw Hats. *** All of Robin's costumes are removed, except her "Ms. Sunday" outfit (and a recolor); all her cutscene illustrations are redrawn accordingly. ** Usopp's Impact Dial technique is replaced with a new technique called Exploding Super Star.This new technique appears to be based off his Gunpowder Star Dance from Chapter 296. ** Enel, Foxy, and Aokiji (and their respective support characters) are removed. ** The Maxim and Sexy Foxy stages are removed; the Mary Geoise stage (renamed Eden Rock) is depicted as a standard Navy training area with all spectators removed. ** Davy Back Fight mode - renamed Mini-Games - is changed to Usopp and his ragtag "pirates" issuing the Usopp Pirates' Challenge (though unedited Foxy Pirates still appear in several games). *** The Donut Race - renamed Usopp Race - replaces the crews of the Taru Tiger (Nami, Usopp, and Robin) and the Cutie Wagon (Porche and Capote) with nondescript villagers and the Usopp Pirates, respectively. Monda is retained, but recolored to look like an ordinary shark. *** Combat - renamed Usopp Duel - replaces Foxy with Usopp, and randomly selects its stage. * Event Battle mode - renamed Story Mode - is given an extra screen depicting the player character's in-game profile. * Support characters are only dubbed (when included) in cutscenes; during gameplay, they attack in silence. Stage-specific characters such as Alvida are likewise left silent. * The conditions for unlocking Mihawk are simplified; the player only needs to defeat him (on the hardest difficulty) with Zoro's Secret technique. * The Cards feature - renamed One Piece Art - replaces its cards with 198 screenshots from the anime.Oddly, almost half of these screenshots depict material cut from (or not yet aired by) the 4Kids anime, including the Little Garden Arc and several Japanese openings and endings. These can only be unlocked through the Usopp Pirates' Challenge. Cast Grand Battle! Rush! features the largest cast of the Grand Battle! games, as it provides fully-voiced support characters for almost every player character, in addition to a considerable number of voiced background spectators. Possibly due to this, it recasts more characters than any prior game, including several who had maintained steady casting in the TV anime. The English localization mostly retains the 4Kids anime's standard cast; notably, it features several performances (such as Michael Alston Baley's Crocodile) months ahead of their televised debuts. Gallery Trivia *Unlike previous installments of the Grand Battle series, this game's opening cinematic references only canon events. *Luffy will enter a unique "enraged" mode, with different voice clips, if battling Grand Line enemies such as Crocodile or Enel. **If used against Foxy, Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Cannon Secret Rush will have unique dialogue, especially during the victory cinematic; instead of just screaming, Luffy will make his proclamation from Chapter 316. *Sanji will enter a unique "Mellorine" mode, with different voice clips and remixed Secret Rush music, if battling Nami or Robin. *Don Krieg's MH5 technique will be substituted by a shuriken bomb (as seen in Chapter 60) if the jump command is given while the shell is airborne. *Devil Fruit users - Luffy, Chopper, Robin, Buggy, Smoker, Mr. 2, Crocodile, Enel, Foxy, and Aokiji - take extra damage from falling into water, while Arlong takes none. All characters take identical damage from "dry" drops. *The English boxart of this game was repurposed for the English-exclusive One Piece. *Translations for both the Japanese and American versions of this game were released in some European countries (such as Spain). References External Links *One Piece: Grand Battle RUSH! (Japanese) *Hayate Hobby (Japanese fan-site) *One Piece: Grand Battle (English) Site Navigation Grand Battle